


Frozen Love

by Kelpiejz



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Death, English translation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelpiejz/pseuds/Kelpiejz
Summary: It was the horrible realization that she would never see him again, that he was no longer in this world, and that she hadn’t been there to protect him.
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Frozen Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frozen Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652320) by [AstreeAHopelessRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic). 



> I recently fell in love with this ship and I found the wonderful original oneshot by AstreeAHopelessRomantic and I wanted to share it with everyone. 
> 
> Translated from French with permission.

It was horrible to tell herself that there was nothing she could have done to save him. It was the horrible realization that she would never see him again, that he was no longer in this world, and that she hadn’t been there to protect him.

To her, Arthas hadn’t just been the Crown Prince. He was the one who she had hopelessly fallen in love with when she was still nothing but a child, even if it hadn’t been until much later after their first meeting that they realized their feelings were mutual. Jaina remembered their first kiss at sunset under an archway in Dalaran. That had been one of the most peaceful times of their lives.

Their relationship couldn’t last, not with him and his duties as the Crown Prince of Lordaeron, and her with her arcane studies in Dalaran. He had broken it off with her so he wouldn’t distract her. At that time, she believed that there wasn’t worse pain than the heartbreak of a breakup. She had cried at night in the silence of her chambers. It hadn’t lasted long; they couldn’t live without each other and so they returned to each other’s side.

Life had decided otherwise, however, and Arthas, pushed forward by his courage, his impulsivity, or his madness made decisions that he never would have made otherwise to rid the lands of the plague of undeath that threatened them. She hadn’t recognized him, and instead of trying to reason with him, she had abandoned him and had sided with Uther instead.

One bad decision after another, and in the end, he had become the Lich King: a horrific being that had, directly and indirectly, caused the loss of thousands of innocents through his scourge army.

And today he was dead. The Lich King had been vanquished. Arthas had been dead for a long time, but that didn’t lessen the grief. He had still been the man she had loved and the man she had dreamed of marrying. She had forgiven him, surprised and touched that he had kept the locket that she had given him so many years ago, back when they were nothing but two lovers. She had always loved him, and she always would; their story will never end.


End file.
